User talk:A balverine
Hi there! Talking Though it is true the Hero of Oakvale says those things they require expressions and aren't really classed as the Hero talking. To be classed as the Hero talking it requires them to speak full sentences without using expressions hence why the Hero of Brightwall is the first. Alpha Lycos 11:15, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes "Speak" has that as a meaning but again I never spoke of the meaning. I said its classed as that. It has even been said by LH studios and PM in interviews that this is the first time the Hero speaks. Also please keep all comments in the same area it makes it easier to keep track of them. Alpha Lycos 11:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Oi! Mate! I'm editing it because it is WRONG and you can't be stuffed editing it properly. Doomanvil 12:15, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, bloody grammar in your trivia was wrong so I had to edit it. My revision has a space between the close bracket and the next word. If it does not, it is WRONG! Also, it's not your trivia. Nothing on this wiki is completely owned by anyone. You don't own the wiki. Also, I like your anti-social behaviour. In fact, I love it....................... you sad, sad, person. Please stop adding that trivia. It doesn't need to be stated. Its covered by different wording about 3 or 4 times on the page so stop adding that trivia. --Alpha Lycos 12:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm removing things that do not need to be added to the page. Just because the Hero of Oakvale said 4 words doesn't mean its trivia. And as I stated before ITS COVERED IN AT LEAST FOUR DIFFERENT PLACES WITH DIFFERENT WORDING! Now stop adding useless trivia to the pages. Its been confirmed by the creators that this is the FIRST hero to speak in a game so just accept the proof. --Alpha Lycos 12:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) It states on the page that this is the first hero with a SPEAKING ROLE throughout the game. This covers the fact that Hero of Oakvale spoke. Since those 4 words were not part of the STORY of the game it is useless trivia. And it is not wrong. This is the first hero to have a speaking role as stated by the creators so stop adding bullshit trivia that is so blatantly obvious any idiot with half a brain could figure it out without needing it to be on a wiki page. --Alpha Lycos 13:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) First off I ain't a kid. Secondly I'm not blindly following anything. Your trivia is as useful as putting in the trivia section of the Hero of Bowerstone "This is the first hero to be of either gender". As I stated before FABLE III HAS THE FIRST HERO WITH A SPEAKING ROLE! this means their speaking is vital to the story not some words that have nothing to do with anything about the story. Facts are the creators have stated it and thus it is so. Your just trying to have your way by stating crap that has no real relation to the facts. Get over yourself and realize that this trivia is not true trivia. --Alpha Lycos 13:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) People already know the Hero of Oakvale spoke those 4 words. They still believe this. Its like religion. People believe in a god yet there is no proof and other religion gods came first. Truth of the matter is your trivia has been covered already by a lot of other things on the page. It states "This is the first hero with a speaking role" that means this is the first hero to speak throughout the story not the first to speak fullstop. So stop adding your "truth" since it isn't needed to be stated. Or are you next going to put in the trivia for Hero of bowerstone "This is the first playable hero to be of either gender" since your pretty much putting that kind of useless info on a page as is. And lastly STOP CALLING ME KID. I ain't no damn kid. If I was I wouldn't be sitting here at 230am telling some little pissy nosed brat to stop putting useless info on pages. --Alpha Lycos 13:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Its funny but if this trivia was needed it would have been on the page already. Yet here you are trying soooooooo hard to have your useless words added to a page. Grow up and realize that us big grown-ups are already putting the info deemed relevant on pages. You say you don't dispute the talking role but you dispute the talking? Major contradiction there boyo. Just leave the page how it is since it states already that this is only the first hero with a speaking role. So what if public knowledge isn't how you want it? Are you going to cry because no one else thinks the same as you? Sorry but trying to conform people to your beliefs is pathetic. You want that type of thing then go join a cult as soon as your old enough to get out of your mummy and daddies house. If you keep trying to put that stuff on the page I'll get a vote made proving its not needed. And yes that means getting it sorted out by the public. If they think its needed it can stay if not then it goes away. Or would you not accept that? --Alpha Lycos 13:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow really? You actually used the word "Butthurt"? I thought only 12 year olds used that word. Oh and if the vote passes and you still put it up it will be classed as vandalism and can lead to you being banned so have fun with that. I'm going now and I'm going to work on getting that "trivia" permanently removed. Especially now that you admitted to just doing it to piss me off. Clearly you turned this into an edit war which is against the rules. I've been trying to keep useless irrelevant info off the pages but clearly you think you know better. Oh and for your information "Mummy" is how its spelt in my country so shows how much you know. Good bye and hope you don't stay around. --Alpha Lycos 13:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Edit Warring Hey brosef, don't edit war. If after a revert of a revert you disagree with a change to a page, take it to the talk page, get some opinions from other users. Consensus is cool, ne? --JonTheMon 14:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Ha I see how this site works now just cause people like Alpha Lycos have no life and spend all day on here if he complains about what you write you get blocked well ain't that some bullshit. Give cry baby his way is how things operate here fuck the truth as long as the "top users" are happy. Fuck it I tried to share the truth but the Lionhead puppets are doing all they can to hide it. I should be getting banned soon seeing as he complained about me personally so with that I say FUCK ALPHA LYCOS, FUCK ENODOC, FUCK JONTHEMON. Corrupt little bitches make a site where you get insulted then blocked just cause you don't want to upset the top users FUCK THIS SITE. now lets see how long it takes to get banned. it took 1 hour :) :Charming, I didn't even do anything. Although I have now replied to your comment that you left on my talk page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : : :Don't even worry about it Enodoc I see how the Fable Wiki is run and it was a huge mistake even coming here. Hopefully Wikia has pages that TRULY welcome edit rather than insult and ban users for creating edits. ::sigh, You yourself are guilty of several assumptions. First, that Alpha and Doom are the community. No, they are just a part of it; we're not all buddy-buddy and blindly backing each other. Your second assumption is that just b/c you are new, you are allowed to behave differently. No, I warned both you and Alpha about edit warring. It's when you continued to escalate it that I gave you a (short, standard is 3 days) block. So, persecution complex less plzkthx. --JonTheMon 14:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::You can say whatever the hell you want Johnny. Your words mean very little to me. The only assumptions I made and was proven completely wrong was that things were run properly around here. This wiki caters to top users and does whatever it can to please them. So try to claim you don't, hell type it until your fingers bleed but it doesn't make it true. I just hope that other users aren't abused by people like Alpha Lycos and get fucked over once he cries to the admins. As for me I am done with this I have a life and don't have to argue with corrupt little bitches on an information sharing site. Before I go some advice where it says "the fable wiki anyone can edit" you should add "as long as Alpha Lycos approves so people are mislead as I was. Goodbye and fuck you :::The concepts of "play nice" and "be civil" aren't that hard, you know. Yes Alpha may have been a bit aggressive, but that doesn't excuse your behavior. And there are a lot of "anyones" on this wiki, so Alpha has as much say as you do. And part of that "be civil" is realizing 3rd parties don't always take sides. So, we always welcome helpful contributors, but we don't welcome conflict, only constructive discussion. --JonTheMon 14:03, November 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. As administrators and rollbacks, these users are respected and can be trusted. They did what they thought was right and I will back them up. From what I have read, you were both warned. Only you decided to start personal attacks and swearing. If I was dealing with this matter, you would have been blocked for longer than a day and stopped from editing your talk page. Just stop this before I am persuaded to do this. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC)